The Contractor shall detect and quantitate tumor associated or tumor-specific antigens present in the sera of mice bearing transplantable carcinomas or sarcomas. Correlate the appearance and quantity of circulating tumor associated antigen with the stage of development of the tumor and with tumor size. Produce highly specific antigera directed toward tumor associated antigens to aid in detection of these antigens.